A Whole New World
by Moderation
Summary: Naruto is bored. He defeated Madara and the Juubi. He fell in love, and had his heart broken. He was pressured and harassed by the broken Shinobi world. He set out for lands unknown. He came across an even stranger world filled with magic and corrupt politicians and plotting Headmasters. Suddenly, he isn't so bored anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**A Whole New World**

**By Moderation**

**I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**-X-**

Constant swaying…

Back and forth…

Back and forth…

Back an…

"GAH! I can't take it anymore!" The young male voice called out over the large, opaque ocean.

"Why the hell is this taking so long?" The young sage mumbled to himself. "When I set out for lands unknown I didn't think it would take this long…"

Naruto threw himself back against the small sailing vessel in exasperation. "If nothing interesting happens soon, I'm going to go stir crazy." The Kyuubi's vessel let out a long drawn out sigh. "Not only have I been out here for months, but I'm running out of food for the trip."

"**What did you expect whelp?**" spoke a voice from deep within our blond haired, blue eyed Jinchuriki. "**I told you setting out just because of a few rumors was a stupid idea, but **_**nooo.**_** You just had to tempt fate and now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere with no idea how to get back to the elemental nations.**"

Naruto gave a faint smile at his companion's voice. "Hey Kurama, are you finally talking to me again? You've been quiet ever since we left shore." That was a lie, in fact. When Naruto first left shore, Kyuubi was running rampant inside Naruto's mind, demanding that they return to dry land immediately.

It seems that the great and mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune was afraid of the ocean.

Kurama snorted. "**Only because it gets boring with nothing to do inside your mindscape. Really, I had enough of that for the first twelve years.**"

Naruto winced at the valid point. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask if we could do anything about that place. It is kind of depressing to think of my mind as a sewer after all."

Kurama harrumphed. "**Fine we'll do it later, but first I have to tell you something…**"

Naruto blinked. "What's that?"

"**PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR GODDAMN SURROUNDINGS ASSHOLE!**"

Naruto stood up on his boat in shock. "What?"

Turning around slowly, his face went as white as Akamaru's fur.

"OH…"

"…**SHIT!**" Kurama and Naruto said in unison as a tidal wave larger than the Hokage monument back home picked up the entire ship and began to toss it around like a rag doll.

"Waaaaah!"

"**PLEASE DEAR KAMI, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'M STILL SO YOUNG!**"

Naruto paused in thought right there before dismissing it and returning to the screaming.

The ship finally landed. Fortunately, they survived.

Unfortunately, the boat did not.

Breaking the surface of the water, Naruto came up sputtering and spitting up seawater. "My boat!"

While Naruto was laminating over the loss of his boat, Kurama was busy applying his mind to find a solution. "**I've got nothing… WE'RE GONNA DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**"

Naruto attached himself to a piece of drift wood before clearing his eyes. His entire countenance shifted and his eyes lit up at the sight before him. Slowly getting up on the surface of the water and grinning like a madman, Naruto took off across the ocean surface at speeds that would make the Roadrunner blush with envy.

Naruto blinked. _Wait… What's a Roadrunner?_

Ignoring that train of thought, Naruto shouted to Kurama, "Kurama! I found land! We finally found land!"

Kurama snapped out of his panic attack at hearing those words, "**What! Let me see!**" Kurama took control of Naruto's eyesight and caught a glimpse of land…

Right before Naruto's body slammed right into the ocean. "GAH! Damn it Kurama! I can't see where I am going when you take over my body!"

Kurama scoffed and handed control back over to Naruto, but the smile from when he caught sight of land remained. "**Onward my steed! Ha, mush!**"

Naruto's eye twitched at the comparison to him as a method of transport but obliged and ran as fast as he could towards the land.

**-X-**

Naruto finally waded into the beach, too tired from trying to water walk for nearly half an hour. He may have massive levels of chakra, but it made little difference when trying a control exercise. _It actually makes it worse_.

Collapsing onto the beach with a moan, Naruto laid his head down for a moment trying to get his bearings. Shifting his head, Naruto noticed the strange looks he was receiving from the inhabitants of the beach.

Clearly, the sight of a seventeen year old wearing combat boots, cargo pants, and a sage coat, walking out of the ocean was not a normal sight for them.

Sighting a small pavilion nearby, Naruto walked up to it, noticing uncomfortably that people were parting away from him. Walking up to the man behind the glass window, Naruto spoke, "Excuse me, but do you know where I can get a place to sleep?"

The man stared blankly at him before responding. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't understand a single strand of the gibberish that was coming out of the man's mouth.

Calmly walking away with only the barest of eye twitches, Naruto began to slam his head against a nearby wall.

He forgot to take into account the possible _language barrier_ before he left.

**-X-**

Naruto sighed as he walked along the streets of this strange place.

Now understand that Naruto comes from a village -very large village, but a village none the less- where everything is made of wood and just a little concrete. This place, however, had buildings that looked like they should be swaying with the wind, considering the height at which they stood. Naruto also had a strong hunch that the buildings were not made of wood, but _metal_!

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Of course they don't make their buildings out of metal Naruto! I mean really, shouldn't the buildings sink? Also, why would they waste steel on buildings instead of weapons?_

Kurama rolled his eyes at his idiotic container. "**Remember Naruto that these people are completely different from you… They might make their weapons out of something else… Or they might just have enough metal that making buildings out of them isn't so unbelievable.**"

Naruto ignored Kurama and instead opted to try and find someone who spoke his language. His strategy involved walking up to several people and asking how their day was. If they responded in his own language he had a winner.

Finally approaching the fiftieth person so far he got a match. The man seemed surprised that someone spoke what he called _Japanese_ in the place called _America_. After giving the man an edited version of the truth where he was lost in a shipping accident and ended up on shore, the man took him to what looked like a bookstore and bought him several books on speaking the language called _English_. The man apparently owned the bookstore and offered to give Naruto room and board as long as Naruto helped around the store.

Needless to say, Naruto said yes.

**-X-**

Naruto swept up the dust on the floor around the store, while shadow clones studied the books upstairs and organized the storage in the back of the store. Understandably, the old storekeeper made Naruto promise to not reveal the clone technique to anyone when he found out.

So Naruto had about ten clones upstairs reading the books on English while he worked downstairs in the shop. It wasn't the most exciting life, but until Naruto could function normally in society it would have to do.

After about five months of working and studying, Naruto felt he could hold a semi-decent conversation in English without butchering the language horribly enough to call it criminal.

After ten months, Naruto could read most books that he could get his hands on, so he did. By that, it means that Naruto began to peruse the rest of the old man's books while still improving his speaking skills. Also, it is interesting to note that Kurama slept for most of this time, after Naruto changed the mindscape to nicer accommodations. Although it can be argued that a burning replica of the Leaf Village wasn't much of a step past the sewer that was once Naruto's mind.

Stress relief, Kurama called it.

Naruto found an interest in books strangely enough, considering his great adherence to books in his childhood.

After nearly a year and a half, Naruto could speak and read fluently in English and was working on an interesting dead language called Latin in his spare time. He also began to read history textbooks on the world and on more specialized regions of the world.

While he was at it, he also purchased a flute and began to teach himself how to play.

He accomplished this in less than a month.

Ah, the joys of Shadow Clones…

After two years in the old man's bookstore, Naruto had read nearly every book available to him and had sufficiently mastered both the English and Latin languages.

Thanking the man profusely, Naruto set out to live on his own. The blond sage had been fascinated with the world's history ever since he first picked up the first textbook. The world was just so much _larger_ than he could have originally guessed.

After all, if the Elemental Nations turned out to be a medium sized island within the Pacific when compared to the rest of the world…

Needless to say, Naruto doubted anyone from his home would ever believe him if he told them.

And a snowball had a better chance in hell than him returning to the Elemental Nations. He left for good reason after all.

Naruto picked up his map as he left while walking down the street.

"Hey Kurama."

"**Mmh.**"

"Where do you think we should travel to first?"

Taking control of one of Naruto's eyes, Kurama scanned the map.

"**How about England? You said something about visiting Stonehenge, I believe.**"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Ah yes, I did say that didn't I? Well I suppose it's off to England then."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Whole New World**

**By Moderation**

**I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**-X-**

Naruto stepped out of his taxi and began walking towards the ever popular sight of Stonehenge.

Approaching the stone pillars, he noticed a lot of couples and families taking pictures of the monuments.

Naruto frowned as he got closer and closer to the pillars. Something about them felt… off. It was the only way to describe it really. It felt somewhat similar to chakra, yet at the same time it felt like it was missing something. It felt almost…intangible. As if no amount of physical force would do anything to it, which was strange considering ambient chakra behaved somewhat like a weak -or strong depending on the person- mist.

Naruto noticed that the energy was mostly concentrated around the monuments, and peering closely at the stone, Naruto could make out trace letters or symbols. Frowning as he did so, Naruto called up his chakra and willed it to disperse the energy around the pillars. In Naruto's mind, the energy was acting like an illusion, or genjutsu, so perhaps if he…

There!

For a moment the symbols became easily visible, but as soon as he released his chakra, the illusion proceeded to cover it back up again.

Naruto frowned for the briefest moment before he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Turning around, Naruto was greeted with a couple of strange young men about a year or two his junior. They were dressed in strange robes and… were they pointing sticks at him?

"Excuse me sir, would you please come with us?" Naruto was dragged out of his musings by the strange out-of-place feminine voice.

"Ok…" Naruto nodded, trailing off when he was offered an arm.

Thinking it would be impolite if he refused, Naruto grasped the arm lightly. Naruto was unprepared for the strange feeling of being compressed and squeezed through an uncomfortable rubber tube. As soon as it began though, it was over. Now, he was standing in an office before one very intimidating lady sporting a monocle.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Amelia Bones. Please take a seat."

**-X-**

Naruto wandered through the London streets in a daze. _What the hell have I stumbled into now!?_

After being sat down by one Mrs. Bones, Naruto was more or less interrogated on why he had almost deliberately exposed the "_Magical World_" and broke the "_Statute of Secrecy_". Naruto had no idea what anyone was talking about for nearly twenty minutes before they finally caught on.

"_Tell me Mr. Uzumaki, where do you live?_" _Naruto frowned at her before responding._

"_I have been traveling around for most of my life and have only stayed in America for the past two years before coming here." Now it was Amelia's turn to frown._

"_So you're an American then?"_

"_Japanese actually." When Mrs. Bones seemed startled by his response, Naruto emended, knowing that blond hair and blue eyes were uncommon traits for Japanese, "Well my parents were Americans, but I have lived in Japan most of my childhood."_

"_I thought you just said you moved around a lot."_

"_I did… In Japan."_

"_Ah. So I take it you don't know what you did?"_

"_No…" Naruto's tone of voice asked silently if she would elaborate further._

"_You seemed to have accidentally dispelled the Notice-Me-Not charms on the Stonehenge Monument. Not surprising that you didn't know what you did was wrong really, considering that the Japanese Magical Government acts so lax concerning the separation between muggles and wizards."_

_Naruto remained silent._

"_I suppose I can overlook this small mishap Mr. Uzumaki, provided it doesn't happen again. Personally, I'm glad you know about magic, otherwise we'd have to erase your memories." It seemed this was meant as a joke. Naruto failed to see the humor._

_Naruto hoped his face wasn't as pale as it felt. "I-I see. Well… seeing as my knowledge on 'British Magicals' is lacking, could you give me directions to where I could procure some books?"_

"_Of course, just go to the Leaky Cauldron in London and in the back tap once on the brick with the Ministry symbol on it, followed by the third to the top and the second to the left. You'll arrive in Diagon Alley, where most British wizards get their supplies."_

_Naruto nodded before getting up in an attempt to leave. "I don't suppose you could drop me off back at Stonehenge? My cab is still waiting for me."_

"_Of course, Mr. Uzumaki. Enjoy your stay in England."_

Naruto finally stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron and walked quickly passed the bar to the place where Diagon Alley would be. Naruto was surprised to see the sturdy looking wall, but followed the instructions.

Naruto could only blink as the bricks parted, opening up to a bustling commercial district. Walking in and ignoring the bricks closing up the entrance behind him, Naruto made his way to the only place he could get answers, a quaint bookstore called _Flourish and Blotts._

Naruto strode into the shop and was immediately struck by the strong smell of ink and moldy parchment that filled the air. Gagging at the musty smell, Naruto walked over to the selection and perused over a few book. Nodding, Naruto got some beginner's books, as well as a few on subjects that intrigued him, including _Occulamency: The Art of Privacy_, _Legilimency: Gleaning Secrets_, _Study of Ancient Runes_, and _The Complete Guide to Magical Theory_.

Walking over to the front desk, Naruto politely handed him the books and asked him to ring them up. The cashier nodded before responding. "That will be ten galleons, five sickles, and two knuts."

Naruto looked at him in confusion before pulling out a wad of pounds. The man sighed, muttering something about stupid muggleborns before explaining that most magical stores only accepted magical currency, and that he was lucky that the store accepted muggle currency. Naruto smiled sheepishly while filing away the information for later.

Walking away from the store, Naruto headed towards the Wizarding bank.

_Gringots_.

**-X-**

Ironically, no wizards worked there.

Naruto traded in about twenty-five galleons worth of pounds for spending money toward his expenses. According to the goblins who commented on it, Naruto also had to get a _wand_ of all things.

Ah-ha, so that's what those sticks that the wizards were pointing towards him were.

The sleeping Kurama suddenly felt the urge to face palm at his container's idiocy.

**-X-**

Naruto walked into Ollivander's Wand Shop and looked around. He didn't see anyone inside but…

Closing his eyes and drawing a small amount of Kurama's chakra into his body, just enough for it to barely glow, Naruto quickly located a small man buried beneath a large pile of boxes that were on the floor. Walking over, Naruto reached into the pile before yanking out a small, white-haired, old man.

The man took a deep breath and Naruto put him onto the floor carefully. "Hey sir, are you all right there?"

The man's glassy eyes looked up at Naruto in dawning comprehension, as if just understanding that Naruto had saved him from suffocation.

"Oh my, are you the young man that saved me? Never mind, not important. I take it you're here for a wand, am I correct?"

If Naruto was startled by the man's sudden mood swing, he didn't show it. Instead he responded in the positive as the old man rushed back into the shop.

The man came back several moments later carrying a large collection of boxes. The man sat the blond down on a chair, that Naruto was _sure_ hadn't been there before, and got out a tape measure. "Your wand arm please."

Perplexed, Naruto watched as the man took his right arm and held it steady while the measure flew around and took quick note of his arm length. The old man ran back in excitement and stuffed a wand in Naruto's hand before telling him to wave it.

Naruto gave the wand a small wave, barely a twitch, and the wand blew up in his face. Ollivander looked startled at the reaction, but seemed to grow more and more excited as he placed wand after wand into Naruto's hand and watched it blow up.

Nearly half an hour later and the wands were still blowing up and Naruto was sure they had already gone through most of Ollivander's stock already. _I hope this isn't a scam to squeeze money out of me._ Naruto thought. _If it is I'm bolting._

Ollivander approached him with another wand and placed it in his hand, and Naruto gave it another flick. He was shocked when instead of another dud, an bright blue fox burst out of the tip and began to hover around him. Naruto looked over to Ollivander's face and saw him staring at him with an awed look on his face. The fox then dispersed and the unearthly blue glow that had filled the room previously disappeared.

Ollivander looked closely at Naruto, like he was some obscure puzzle that had several pieces missing. "I say Mr. Uzumaki, I have seen my fair share of strange things in my life, but never have I seen someone produce a Patronus Charm on accident."

Naruto opted to ignore the man and stare at his wand more closely. It was a deep brown in color, with spiral carvings going from the base to the tip, which eerily reminded Naruto of the Uzumaki crest.

"Twelve inches long, made of Ash wood, very springy, and has a Dragon Heartstring Core. This wand will be talented in enchanting and charms. Use it well Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up at the old man in shock, finally noticing that the man knew his name yet was never given it. The old man gave him a cryptic smile and walked away. "And you may keep that wand free of charge Mr. Uzumaki, for giving me such a wonderful show today."

Naruto was unsure how to respond but decided to just leave before things got stranger.

Walking into some kind of brewery, Naruto was quick to purchase some potion supplies and leave.

Walking out of the Leaky Cauldron, Naruto was surprised to see a crowd of people that were swarming around a giant and a small black-haired boy. Shaking the latter's hand. Naruto chose not to comment on it.

He doesn't care what anyone else thought, the wizarding world is just _weird_.

**-X-**

Naruto sat in his small apartment looking at his stack of first year books in disappointment. They were incredibly easy to master, and it only took him a week total with the help of some shadow clones to finish.

He wished he could return the books, but the receipt said very clearly no refunds and he was nearly out of money.

Actually, he supposed that if he sent a few clones to do some low-paying jobs, he could make some money while also staying low under the radar of the government.

_Damn tax forms! They just don't mix well with shadow clones._

Opening up one of the advanced books that he got, Naruto began to read.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Whole New World**

**By Moderation**

**I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**-X-**

Naruto turned the page in his book, skimming the words on the page, while silently thinking back on the past two years. It was hard to believe that he accomplished so much within twenty four months. He had, with the help of his shadow clones, read nearly every book imaginable in the wizarding world. Not to say he was a master at everything, no sir, his area of mastery actually was more along the lines of Magical Theory, Ancient Runes, and Charms. It appeared that Ollivander was right that Runes (_enchanting_) and Charms would come easily to him.

No, despite his talent for magic, he refused to partake in some disciplines. One major subject of magic that Naruto refused to partake in was transfiguration, at least on live subjects. He didn't care how popular it was, it was despicable, the ability to turn others into helpless animals. It was nearly as despicable as erasing another's memories.

It seems that for all its power and pride, the wizards of Britain rarely contemplated how _dark_ some of their own actions were.

After only six months, Naruto had already gotten all O's on his O.W.L.s and after six more had passed his N.E.W.T.s with flying colors, and now he was fully qualified to work nearly anywhere in Magical Britain.

Naruto yawned as the Hogwarts Express flew along the countryside. After he had passed some optional mastery tests for Charms and Ancient Ruins, Naruto had received a strange letter from one Mr. Dumbledore. The letter asked him to sit near his fireplace -_how this man knew he had a fireplace disturbed Naruto greatly_- at eight o' clock the following night. Naruto did so and was pleasantly surprised when the man appeared in front of him in a burst of green flames and offered him a position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a teacher for Ancient Runes.

Naruto was reluctant at first until Albus had shown him his starting salary.

Finally! No more exhausting day long fainting spells after dispelling his clones!

So here he was riding on the train with the rest of the young children going to one of the most respectable schools on Magic in the world. Naruto, like the rest of the children, was excited. Putting his book away, Naruto wrapped his tattered brown trench coat around himself and went to sleep.

**-X-**

Naruto awoke to a shrill scream.

Darting up, the first thing noticed was the sudden drop in temperature and the lack of light.

"_Lumos…_"

A bright light at the tip of his wand shown through the darkness, and he saw that some first years had filed into the compartment with him while he was asleep. Shushing the trembling children, he walked over and peered into the compartment hallway.

His mind went on alert as he saw a tattered black robe floating through the hall. Throwing up his occulamency barriers, Naruto searched his mind for what these things were.

_Dementors._

Of all the things to get on the bus, why did it have to be _bloody_ Dementors!? Not even giving his new British dialect a second thought, Naruto wordlessly cast the Patronus Charm. A urethral blue glow filled the hall as a misty silver fox appeared from the wand and rushed the Dementor without a second thought.

**-X-**

Hermione Jane Granger didn't know how to respond to the chaos taking shape in front of her. First, the entire train came to a stop and the temperature dropped thirty degrees, with the moisture on the glass freezing into shards of ice. Next, a tall floating black skeleton dressed in black rags entered her private section that she was sharing with her friends, and it was like all semblance of happiness had disappeared, sucked from the air. If that wasn't enough, her best friend Harry had just fainted and everyone else in the compartment with her had gone pale along with weak in the knees.

Fortunately, the sleeping teacher next to her had woken up and produced a pale mist that the cloaked figure was repulsed by, hissing as it exited the room.

And _then_ a silver glowing fox had barreled into the monster, sending it straight into a nearby wall.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Hermione turned to the teacher next to her. "Professor Lupin sir, Harry passed out, what do we do?" Hermione was trying to control herself and not have a panic attack.

The Professor seemed surprised that she knew his name, but ignored it. Instead he reached into his bag and gave her… a bar of chocolate?

"Here, when Harry wakes up, make sure he has some. I would recommend the rest of you taking some as well." With that, Lupin strode out of the room in pursuit of the person that had just conjured the Patronus.

**-X-**

Naruto had his Patronus keeping the Dementor up against the wall, while negating the effect that the beast was giving off to the rest of the train.

"Now why is a Dementor on this train? You are supposed to be guarding it and the school on the outside, _not_ the inside."

The Dementor hissed at him, and Naruto nodded a bit, as if he understood it. "Well, I don't _care_ what you sensed. I promise that beside the occasional prankster, there is no malicious intent on the train. Now, my Patronus will escort you out, and you would be wise to stick with it and respect the boundaries from now on."

The Dementor gave what could only be described as a curt nod and a hiss and followed the glowing fox down the hall, staying as far away from it as possible.

Naruto was about to turn back to his carriage, when a middle aged man appeared behind him. The man was looking exhausted and it seemed as though a strong breeze could knock him over. He was wearing rags that spoke little for his wealth, and when Naruto put chakra into his nose he could smell trace hints of… wolf?

The man spoke, snapping the young instructor out of his observations. "That was an impressive display of magic back there, young man. Tell me, what house are you in?"

A look of confusion passed over Naruto's face before it was replaced by an irritated look with his right eye twitching. "Actually, I'm a new Professor."

The man gained a surprised look. "Really now? You must be talented. What's your name?"

Naruto gave a short bow. "Professor Naruto Uzumaki. I am teaching Study of Ancient Runes this year."

The man raised an eyebrow, seemingly over with being surprised. "Really, you're Naruto Uzumaki?" A short nod confirmed his answer. "You know you are quite famous in the magical world for your genius?"

Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Actually, I don't subscribe to the _Daily Prophet_. It always seemed like a load of racist propaganda to me." And to Naruto's surprise, the man smiled.

"Ah, I see we share that opinion then. I don't believe I introduced myself, have I? I am Professor Remus Lupin, and I will be teaching _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ this year."

Naruto shook his hand. "Pleasure."

Lupin returned it. "The same."

Naruto dismissed himself. "Well, I am going to go check on the younger children. I'll see you back at Hogwarts, Mr. Lupin."

As Naruto walked away, a small grin graced his lips. _We have interesting company indeed. A Werewolf is teaching Defense. Oh the irony._

Naruto shook his head. Despite the hype about werewolves, the man seemed very kind and Kurama's sensory techniques didn't detect any ill intent coming from him. Also, judging by the way he seemed relieved by the fact that Naruto didn't buy into the propaganda coming from the wizarding newspaper; Lupin probably felt isolated like Naruto himself did in his childhood.

_Eh, it's still ironic._

**-X-**

Naruto shifted in his seat uncomfortably as the carriage that he was taking was jumping up and down from every bump in the road. He sighed in relief when the carriage finally came to a stop. He stood up and stretched his back out as he exited the onion-shaped mode of transport.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he got out. A kid with greased-back blond hair and a green tie, along with the traditional robes was talking to a familiar looking black-haired kid.

"So Potter, is it really true? Did you _really_ faint?" The blond sneered.

"Shut…" Before the black-haired boy could speak up, Naruto was behind the blond and staring angrily down at the child. The boy felt the glare directed at the back of his head and turned around. He sneered at the man towering over him. "And who are you supposed to be?"

Naruto's glare intensified as he heard the disrespectful tone. Sizing the kid up, Naruto could easily see he was rich, arrogant in his abilities, yet his jaw was slightly detached and trembling. Naruto felt a sense of Déjà vu, as if the hair color should've been reversed between the two boys. They eerily reminded Naruto of himself and Sasuke.

Naruto finally spoke up. "I'm the new Ancient Runes teacher…" Naruto could see the brunette behind the black-haired boy brighten up at the notice. "…and ten points from Slytherin for disrespecting a teacher and verbal assault on a fellow student."

The blond-haired boy blinked in shock, clearly not expecting to be reprimanded, before his face turned an ugly shade of red. Naruto intensified the glare a bit more and added, "Unless you want more points taken, you will silence yourself."

Looking around at the shocked faces, Naruto was disappointed to see that this was probably a normal occurrence, minus the reprimanding of the bully. Lupin approached from behind and broke the silence. "Harry, go to the Hospital Wing."

The black-haired boy, now identified as Harry, harrumphed a little. "I'm fine, thanks."

Naruto tried to resist the urge to laugh outright as the image of an embarrassed Harry was replaced with one of Naruto as a child, refusing to go to the Hospital. A chuckle still escaped, though.

Naruto walked away as the Gryffindor Headmistress came up and, after questioning Lupin, took Harry to the Hospital Wing for a check-up.

He walked into Hogwarts with awe on his face as he took in all the moving portraits and the shifting stairs. The place seemed so lively and festive, so it was no wonder Hogwarts was considered the best part of their childhood by many.

Walking into the Great Hall he saw a hat was calling out House names for first-years, Naruto discreetly walked over to the table where all the teachers and the Headmaster were sitting and took his place at the table.

Naruto glanced around the Hall and took note of the tables, and was proud to see that, despite their selective reputations, each table was happily conversing with one another, except perhaps the Slytherin table, where most of the older students talked only to their own, and only the younger Slytherins talked with other Houses.

When the hat had finally sorted everyone into their own house, Naruto noticed that the boy, Harry, had finally walked into the Great Hall looked much less pale than before.

The Headmaster stood up and used a charm to amplify his voice. "Welcome old and new, to the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I do have a few announcements this year, so let's get on with it shall we? First, I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Also, I'm proud to state that we have several new teachers joining us for the year and hopefully longer. Taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, we have Professor Remus Lupin. Let's all give him a big round of applause!" A few disheartened claps had Naruto wonder who was teaching last year for so many students to miss him so.

After the applause had stopped, Dumbledore continued speaking. "And filling in for our retired Ancient Runes Professor, we have Mr. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto noticed that the applause was distinctly greater, but mostly came from upperclassmen.

"Finally, we have our very own Mr. Rubius Hagrid filling in for our old Care of Magical Creatures Professor, who retired stating that he would like to spend the remaining time he had with his remaining limbs." Naruto was a little disappointed to see that the applause was even scarcer for Hagrid, expect for some enthusiastic applause from Harry and his friends. Deciding to throw in his own two cents, Naruto also applauded for Hagrid, while the rest of the staff table looked at him in surprise.

Dumbledore's face grew serious as the applause went down once more. "You all may have noticed that Hogwarts is playing host this year. The Dementors will be guarding the school grounds while they carry out official Ministry business. A word of warning though: Dementors do not understand pleas of mercy. Give these creatures no reason to harm you… I will trust the prefects this year to not allow anyone to cross paths with them."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food disappeared from everyone's plates. "I suppose I've kept you here long enough. Prefects, if you would be so kind as to escort your respective houses back up to your common rooms."

Naruto frowned and got up, preparing to head off to the staff living quarters, before Dumbledore stopped him. "Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, if you would be so kind as to accompany me to my office?"

Naruto nodded and walked after him, leaving the Great Hall behind.

**-X-**

Naruto looked up at the old coot in disbelief. "So what you're basically telling me is that you want _me_…" Naruto pointed at himself. "…to help protect Harry Potter from his unstable murderous Godfather, who has just recently broken out of one of the most secure prisons in the Magical World?"

Dumbledore nodded as if that were the simplest thing in the world.

Naruto sagged in his chair in disbelief. "So is there anyone else in on this plot?"

Dumbledore frowned slightly but didn't lose that infuriating twinkle in his eye. "I wouldn't call it a plot, but yes. Ms. McGonagall will be also helping out, as will Mr. Flitwick and Mr. Snape."

Naruto sighed. "Ok, anything else that you would like me to know."

The old man shook his head in amusement. "No, but I would suggest you get some sleep. You look like you could use it."

Naruto's eye twitched before exiting the room and slamming the door.

**-X-**

Yawning, Naruto raised himself up off the bed he was accommodating. Stretching out, he walked over to his wardrobe and dressed himself in some khaki pants, along with a blue shirt and a tan tweed jacket.

Gathering the supplies for the day, Naruto walked on over to his classroom.

The twenty-one year old frowned as he saw some older kids in blue pushing around a young Slytherin. The two kids seemed to freeze up when they felt the glares on the back of their neck and turned around to see the new teacher standing directly behind them.

Naruto cleared his throat loudly, and the boys put the young boy in green down.

Naruto turned kindly towards the young boy. "I would suggest that you head off to class now."

The boy nodded gratefully before scampering off to his class. Naruto then rounded on the young Ravenclaws. "And as for you two, I will be taking off ten points for bullying." When he saw them about to respond, he cut them off. "Each." Naruto noted with satisfaction that it seemed to shut them up.

"Go on to class then, and don't let me catch you doing something like that again."

The boys grumbled and walked out of the hallway.

Naruto sighed and walked closer to his room.

**-X-**

Naruto sweated furiously as he ran around the perimeter of the castle with weights on his legs.

It must be noted that the weights weighed five hundred pounds… each.

Just because Naruto was embracing magic, that didn't mean he was getting out of shape. No, Naruto still liked to stay in shape and do some things the old fashioned way.

With blood, sweat, and elbow grease.

…Lots and lots of elbow grease.

Wiping the sweat off of his face, Naruto shunshined to his living quarters and took a quick shower before heading off to teach his class for today.

Yes, _class_.

Not many people liked taking the course, so it was compressed to a single class of about twenty-six, with most of the students being Ravenclaw.

Walking into the class, Naruto raised his eyebrows at what he saw. All the students had parchment and quills out, ready to take notes.

Naruto snorted and walked up the rows, transfiguring the parchment to college-ruled, five-subject notebooks, and the quills to pens.

Most of the students looked surprised at the spontaneous magic, while the only three Slytherin students looked affronted at the _muggle supplies_ before them.

Walking up to the front of the class, Naruto turned to look at the class and waved his wand again, conjuring his name onto the blackboard behind him.

"As you all know, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I will be your Ancient Runes instructor for the rest of the year. You may be wondering why I transfigured your supplies, and the answer is simple. Just because this is a course on ancient symbols, that doesn't mean I will condone the medieval attitude that the Magical World likes to project. This will be a progressive class, and by the end of the year, I will have expected you to have created an original rune." A lot of surprised gasps filled the room and Naruto held his hand up to stop the protests. "I know for a fact that it is not impossible. I myself made one three weeks into studying this course. Also, for the first day in this class, I will give you all a list of rules that I expect you to follow at all times, and we will introduce ourselves to the rest of the class."

Waving his wand, the rules wrote themselves down on the board.

"Repeat after me: _I will never use this knowledge to harm or prank my fellow schoolmates_."

"_I will never use this knowledge to harm or prank my fellow schoolmates."_

"_I will not experiment in this art without proper supervision_."

"_I will not experiment in this art without proper supervision._"

"_I will respect all my classmates at all times_."

"_I will respect all my classmates at all times._"

"_I will not share what I learnt in this class to anyone, lest they hurt themselves or others._"

"_I will not share what I learnt in this class to anyone, lest they hurt themselves or others._"

"Very good, now starting with me, and traveling clockwise, I want all of us to introduce ourselves to the class like so…"


End file.
